dustscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Clue Scrolls
Clue Scrolls On DustScape there are two types of clue scrolls that I know of, Clue Scroll (easy) and Clue Scroll (elite). Clue scrolls are dropped by the majority of monsters if not all of them on DustScape, Higher leveled montsers will drop elite scrolls, while the lower leveled monsters will drop easy scrolls. Clue scrolls are famous for dropping valuable items such as 3rd Age items and Gilded. Items you may need include: Anti-Dragon Shield, Spade, Steel Platebody, A hatchet. Coordinate Clues These clues will ask you to find a certain coordinate in the world and dig in that certain spot. For this I suggest you type ::dataon as it will tell you where your current coordinates are. this will easily help you find where that pesky clue is at. Easy Clue Scrollsrhys owns Walk to Ozaich's Hut in Edgeville and stand in front of the door wearing a Steel platebody and do the Dance emote. I sell runes. This is telling you to talk to this npc, Use a Falador teleport tab and walk into the bar and trade the Magic store owner. Church Map The fastest way to get to this clue is to teleport to Woodcutting and Hunter in the "skills" teleport and run southwest behind McGrubor's Woods Until you see a little church, This is the church you see on the clue, Then simply use your spade and dig where it says to. Falador rocks map Use a Falador teleport tab and run north east toward barbarian village until you see an oval full of rocks, dig where the map shows. I give slayer task Teleport to Slayer tower in "monsters" teleport and talk to kuradel. I recharge prayer - Recharge your prayer on altar at edgeville yews. Elite Clue Scrolls 2858 3736 Teleport to Ice strykewyrms in the "More Mosters" teleport and walk to the certain coordinates and dig.. 3102 3934 This clue can be dangerous, First bank everything but your spade and this clue. Then teleport to the Mage bank in the PK teleport and click the lever to go into deep wilderness and enter the mage arena. Walk to the certain coordinate and dig. If you get a casket, DO NOT open until you are safely out of the wilderness, This way if you are attacked you only have 3 items and do not lose anything. Dragon Dungeon This riddle clue tells you to cut an object that is in a dungeon with dragons. For this you will need a hatchet. Teleport to Brimhaven Dungeon in the "monsters" teleport and run northwest to the Moss giants and find the vines and simply cut them and the clue is completed. Dig on the blood stain Teleport to the Slayer tower in the "monsters" teleport and run just beyong the first north wall as seen on the minimap and dig on the blood stain you see in the picture. Clanwars, Purple thing For the clue, you will be in the wilderness so bank everything but the clue its self. Then teleport to Clanwars using the "pking" teleport and walk a bit north and click on the purple portal. You will then be teleport into the clanwars minigame in level 33 wilderness. Just run a bit north until you see the exit portal and click that to teleport back to normal clanwars. Search a crate in Edgeville Walk north of Edgeville bank to the house where men are in runescape, Click the crate as shown in the image below. Dig on the bear fur in the candle shop. Teleport to "Fishing and cooking" teleport in your skilling teleport and walk to the candle shop and dig on the bear fur pelt.